


[Suaressi]清晨幻想

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档，2017.12.19abo车





	[Suaressi]清晨幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，2017.12.19  
> abo车

Leo在温暖又柔软的床铺间醒过来，下意识伸手摸了摸身边空出来的那块位置，有些不满地皱着眉头嘟囔了几句不清不楚的抱怨。那块床铺似乎还残留着对方身体的余温，Leo往那一边蹭了蹭，随手捞出被自家Alpha遗弃在被子里的一件棉质T恤，上面淡淡的熟悉的信息素的味道在Leo鼻腔里打着转。清新中混杂着淡淡的苦涩和辛辣，将断不断时却能尝出一丝甘甜的味道。

刚刚结束了为期半个多月的国家队比赛日，前一天晚上才下了飞机，两个人几乎都是简单的招呼了一下便倒头就睡。今天一早，Luis却又早早出门去了。临走之前他似乎有说些什么，但Leo当时还沉浸在半睡半醒的意识模糊里，只胡乱地答应了两声。

厚厚的窗帘极大程度的遮挡了屋外的光线，仍有些迷糊的Leo回想了一下，然后做出了大概还是早上的判断。

“唔……”Leo眯着眼睛，贪婪地嗅了两下T恤上Luis特有的气息，感觉到清晨时分本就精力充足的身体的某个部位正悄悄抬头。他有些挣扎地抓着被子翻了个身，想忽视这些继续补眠，但敏感的身体却不由自主地做出了最原始的反应。大腿内侧忍不住轻轻磨蹭了两下，Leo觉得被子里的温度骤然升高了。

挣扎无果，Leo有些挫败地把半张脸埋进了Luis的枕头里，在被子下微微蜷起身体。他重新闭上眼睛，眼前都是气息的主人的身影，对方熟门熟路地摸上他的腰，手掌上带着热烈的温度。Leo一只手探进自己的睡衣，想象着对方的动作，有些用力地摸索过自己绷紧的腹肌，然后两根手指夹住一边的奶头揉捏。

“嗯……哈……”胸前的酸胀裹挟着酥麻的快感，感觉到小小的凸起在手指间硬挺起来，Leo的呼吸变得有些不稳，“Luis……”

空气中一丝甜腻的味道渐渐积累着，等待着某个时刻的到来集体爆发。

但Leo没注意到这个，他咬着下唇，手上的动作微微用力，追逐着脑海里想象出的Luis的动作。胸前的两粒奶头都微微充血挺立着，但Leo觉得还有什么地方不对。他含住两根指头，假装那是Luis那两根指节分明的手指，用关节处薄薄的茧摩擦着他柔软的舌面。

“唔……”Leo嘴里发出含混不清的呜咽声，另一只手摸向早已硬的发疼的下半身。顺着内裤边缘探手进去，前端因兴奋而分泌的前液打湿了整个伞头，Leo想象着Luis温暖有力的大手包裹住他的整根阴茎，借着前液的润滑撸动着柱身，然后用温暖的掌心握住两粒小球轻揉。

“唔嗯Luis……Lui……s！”Leo的呼吸逐渐急促起来，喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，蜷着的腰跟着手上的动作轻轻摆动着。他觉得脸颊上湿湿的，不知是汗水，还是泪腺因刺激而不自主分泌出的生理盐水。

“Leo……”意识里的Luis从身后紧紧的抱着他，用因欲望而变得有些沙哑且低沉的嗓音在他耳边轻轻地吐气。Leo瑟缩了一下，深吸了口气，鼻腔里浓郁的苦涩和辛辣让他头皮发麻，手指不禁又收紧了一些，身后原本安分的小穴轻轻蠕动起来。

“Lu……is……！”Leo断断续续地叫着伴侣的名字，许久没有经历过的快感冲刷着身体的每根神经，令Leo有些承受不住。他手上的动作无法自制地加快，想要高潮，但又好像差些什么似的，被无形的壁障阻碍。大量快感累积着无法释放，Leo有些不知所措，只得贪婪的嗅着空气中即将消散的Luis的信息素，浑身的肌肉都轻轻颤栗起来。

突然，一股新鲜的气息闯了进来，原本即将消散的信息素突然暴涨，Leo有些吃惊地睁大眼睛，下一秒便被捞进一个结实的怀抱里。

“啊……呜呜！”鼻腔里重新被Luis存在感极强的信息素充满，Leo腰一软，呻吟声却被对方堵在了喉咙里。大手如他想象中一般包裹住他的阴茎，薄茧蹭过头部的小孔，然后有些用力地撸动起来。

大量白浊一下子溅射出来，Leo哼哼着搂住Luis结实的肩膀，本能一般的紧贴上对方温暖的身体，让精液把两人都染湿。

“哈……哈……”Leo轻喘着气，呼吸还没平复，体内的某个角落却突然发生了变化。一股焦躁的热流自身体内部发散开来，Leo的心跳猛地一窒。热流所过之处泛起一阵酥麻的快感，一瞬之后却消失不见，取而代之的是更炽热的温度。

理智的意识逐渐稀薄，Leo情不自禁地贴上Luis的身体，刚刚释放过的阴茎半硬着翘起来，在Luis身上磨蹭着，把白色的液体涂在对方紧绷的腹肌上，“Luis……唔……嗯……难受……”

Luis强行维持着自己的清醒，但怀里的人的扭动和空气里的因发情而甜腻起来的薄荷味，无一不狠狠撞击着Luis的神经。他三两下褪掉碍事的衣物，重新把不住地发出喘息声的Leo压在了身下。

“啪！”“呜嗯……！”

Luis的手掌微微用力地掴上Leo白皙挺翘的臀瓣，留下一个粉色的掌印。Leo吃痛地呜咽了一声，睁大氤氲着水汽的棕眼看向Luis。

“明知道发情期要到了还胡闹，嗯？”Luis的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，原本干净的男中音变得低沉而厚重，一字一句的撞击着Leo的耳膜。他侧过头啃咬着Leo柔软的耳骨，舌头舔过对方红透的耳垂，手掌顺势挤进手感极佳的臀肉之间，“Leo……你已经湿透了……”

Leo咬了咬下唇，身体本能的因对方露骨的话而微微颤抖，湿热黏滑的液体从蠕动着的小穴不停地流出来，沾满了Luis的手掌和指缝，同时把身下的床单染出了一片深色的水痕。难过的挺着腰，Leo感觉到难耐的麻痒混合着一丝痛楚从甬道深处的生殖腔里蔓延开来，他不禁攥紧了身下的床单，指节泛白。

“哈啊！”Leo抽了口气。

Luis的两根手指一下子没入Leo湿漉漉的小穴，体液的润滑十分充分，他有些粗鲁地按揉着紧紧包裹上来的肠肉，同时俯下身去舔舐被Leo自己蹭的有些红肿的奶头。

“还要……Lu…is……呜！”难耐的欲望稍稍缓解了片刻，发情中的身体却又叫嚣着渴望更激烈碰撞，Leo浑身都染上了一层漂亮的瑰色，扭着腰试图跟上Luis的动作，“操我……！嗯……”

发情期的Leo会暂时的抛却平日里的羞耻心，而对这样的他Luis没有丝毫的抵抗力，被自己深藏起来的暴躁因子迫不及待地从各个角落里冒出头来。通常他都会抑制住自己在床上的面对Leo时生出的那些原始的，令他自己都觉得下流而又过火的念头。但发情期是个例外。

Luis抽出手指，早已硬的发疼的阴茎在Leo浑圆的臀瓣间挤压摩擦，炙热硬挺的柱身蹭过湿润的穴口，没几下就把整根阴茎涂满了滑液。Leo的腰和小腹的肌肉都紧绷着，这种充满暗示却又无法带来真正抚慰的动作在此时完全是火上浇油。他咬着自己的食指，模糊不清的呻吟中充斥着不满的情绪。

Luis拽过一旁的枕头垫高Leo的腰，短暂的欣赏了一下眼前的景致——从身后的角度能清楚的看到泛着水光的小穴，和因兴奋而饱胀的会阴和阴囊。Luis俯下身圈住Leo，阴茎猛地撑开穴口和肠壁，直直地撞上生殖腔的入口。

突然的剧烈刺激令Leo不禁叫出声，他下意识想要攀住Luis的身体借力，但背后位显然不允许他这样做，他只得顺从着Luis钳住他的腰的双手扭着腰胯，突出的胯骨撞上身下柔软的枕头。Leo的小穴早已无比熟悉那根正在其中肆虐的巨大肉棒，被死死填满的饱胀感和每一次摩擦冲撞带来的电流般的快感令每一寸肠肉都极度兴奋起来，跟随着本能绞住对方索取更多。

“哈啊……啊……呜嗯！”发情期的性爱对此时的Leo来说有些过于激烈了，激素高于平均水平的身体对一切刺激都更敏感，本就汹涌的快感被进一步  
放大。Leo的大脑近于停滞无法思考，眼前几乎有些模糊，不知是因为泪腺不受控制的不住分泌的生理盐水，还是感官因快感的冲撞而无法正常工作下去。

Luis剧烈起伏的胸膛贴上Leo的脊背，在肩胛中间烙印下一个与下身的粗暴动作形成极度反差的轻柔的吻，然后一路向上在脊柱的骨节处留下一个个红色的痕迹。

稍稍放缓的动作给了Leo一丝喘息的机会，他大口大口地喘着气，空气里两人的信息素纠和缠绵，令Leo的腰猛地一软，整个上身的大部分重量都压在了Luis搂在小腹的手臂上。

“Lu…is……”Leo的声音因为过度刺激而沙哑颤抖，他努力扭过头去想与对方对视，下一秒就收到了一个有些贴心的亲吻落在唇角。那动作就像绵滑轻柔的羽毛扫过一般，在现在无比色情的氛围中显得温柔的不像话。“想……嗯…看着……你……呜！”

Luis的心脏瞬间被击中般停滞了一下，阴茎短暂的退出片刻后重新进入。Leo有些脱力的双腿近乎熟稔地缠上了Luis的腰，重新拉近两人间的距离，将体内的肉棒的柱头引向已经打开的生殖腔的狭窄入口。

“进来……！”Leo胡乱地在Luis的眉眼间亲吻，然后凑到Luis耳旁用近乎要求的语气说着。虽然这要求因虚弱的气息而显得没什么力度，但足以把Luis刚刚压下去的暴虐情绪重新引爆。

Leo当然知道这么干的下场会是什么，但是Omega的本能却促使他无法停下索取的欲求，任由肉体和精神一起沉沦在欲望的深谷中。

肉棒胀大的龟头带着无法阻挡的势头挤进狭小的生殖腔，疼痛和着快感一起冲击着Leo的神经。Leo在Luis怀里瑟缩成一团，双手因疼痛紧紧掐住对方的手臂，双腿却缠得更紧任由对方继续深入。

“……哈…啊，”生殖腔柔软的肉壁挤压着阴茎，可怕的爽快感令Luis呼吸有些不稳，而Leo主动凑过来吻上他的动作成了最后的导火索。Luis缠住Leo探过来的舌尖，毫不客气地品尝一番，然后长驱直入撬开Leo的牙关。

生殖腔内，结逐渐胀大撑开狭小的甬道，本就处于崩溃边缘的Leo终于承受不住地呜咽着抽泣起来，他的气息断断续续的几乎要喘不过气，体内的结已经把肉壁撑到极限，但Luis的动作并未就此停止，甚至还小幅度地抽插着让结嵌的更深。

“嗯太……呜多了……！哈啊……呜嗯不……”Leo挣扎着想逃开，但结死死的卡在生殖腔里令他动弹不得。即使此时Leo早已不剩多少意识，他仍清楚地知道那东西不会在短时间内消失。他握着拳头的手敲在Luis胸前，但浑身几乎脱力使得拳头丧失了力气，这在Luis眼中实在无关痛痒。

“操你……的呜……Lui…s！”

Luis一只手握住Leo的两只手腕按在头顶，另一只手钳住他的下颌，强迫他看着自己。Leo两只眼睛都红红的，嘴唇咬得有些红肿，整个人都显得有些虚弱而可怜。

Luis心窝一软，有些无奈地捧住Leo的脸颊，额头相抵，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭对方，然后轻声安慰，“Leo，放松点，就快结束了……唔…”

Leo忽的抬了抬上身，凑上去吻住Luis，柔软的唇瓣缓缓地磨蹭着对方，然后任由Luis啃咬吮吸。

因为Luis不再刻意压抑快感的上涌，高潮到来的时间比Leo预想到早了一些。但即使如此，高潮来临的瞬间Leo还是因肉体和精神的双重严重透支而短暂的失去了意识，在那短促又漫长的几分钟里Leo只能凭身体本能，紧紧搂住自家Alpha的身体，颤抖着承受不断注入身体深处的大量精液。

恢复意识的下一刻Leo就对上了Luis有些担心的眼神，累的说不出话来，Leo只来得及用发软的手指捏了捏Luis的掌心，就再次陷入了昏睡中。

Luis碰了碰他的额角，看着窗帘缝隙间透出的阳光恍惚了一下，默默腹诽了一句两人刚刚的白日宣淫，然后有些懒洋洋的搂着Leo的腰躺了回去。发情期可不是一天就结束的，在下一轮之前还是好好休息一下的好。


End file.
